headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920)
| running time = 67 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = Unknown | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is an American horror film of the psycho-thriller subgenre. It is the first major film adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The film was directed by John S. Robertson and is also based on the stage play written by Thomas Russell Sullivan. The stage play opened in Boston, Massachusetts on May 9th, 1887 and moved to New York City on May 12th, 1887. The film stars John Barrymore in the dual role of ambitious scientist Doctor Henry Jekyll and his misanthrope alter ego, Mister Edward Hyde. The film also stars Charles Lane as Doctor Richard Lanyon, Brandon Hurst as Sir George Carew and Cecil Clovelly as Edward Enfield. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: Famous Players-Lasky Corporation; 18 March 1920; LP14921 * Licensing rights for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde remains in the public domain. * The tagline for this film is, "The world's greatest actor in a tremendous story of man at his best and worst!" * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde was filmed between January and February of 1920. It was filmed in Long Island, New York and Paramount Studios in Astoria, Queens. * This is the fourth screen adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 novel Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. It was first adapted in 1908, then again in 1912 and again in 1913. It has since been adapted numerous times over the years. * The events of this episode take place in the year 1853. The date is provided on the check that Dr. Jekyll writes to Edward Hyde. * Another notable horror film released in 1920 is Robert Wiene's Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari, known in English-speaking countries as The Cabinet of Doctor Caligari. It was released on February 26th, 1920, two months before Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * This is the seventeenth full length feature film directed by John S. Robertson. * This is actor John Barrymore's twelfth feature film. * Actors J. Malcolm Dunn and Cecil Clovelly were both born on May 25th, but in different years. J. Malcolm was born in 1867 and Cecil was born in 1890. * Composer Hugo Riesenfeld and screenwriter Clara Beranger both passed away on September 10th, but in different years. Hugo passed away in 1939 and Clara passed away in 1956. * This is actress Martha Mansfield's seventh feature film role. Martha's life was tragically cut short only a few years later when the gown she was wearing in Elmer Clifton's romance movie The Warrens of Virginia caught on fire. She passed away the following day on November 30th, 1923 at the age of 24. External Links * * * * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1920 films Category:Black and white films Category:Silent films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:J. Malcolm Dunn